Memories Forgotten
by thedragonprincess21
Summary: With her everlasting smile and positive outlook on everything, it's hard to imagine that MC is anything put a supportive and cheerful person. However, just what happens behind the scenes? What is her story? (Just a oneshot for now - may turn into a longer story.)


**Author's Note** \- This is just a small drabble that I had in mind when I was playing through Seven's route once more. Just a warning beforehand - it's not perfect. Even I felt like it was a bit rushed in a few parts, but I really wanted to write it out while the idea was in my mind and share it to see what everyone thought about it! I wasn't really sure yet if I wanted to turn this into a full story or not, I thought I'd leave that up for you guys to decide! Here are a few things you should know before reading it~

First of all, MC will be known as Rosette in this story. I know a lot of authors just call her MC, but I wanted to add an identity to her, just so you're not confused! Second, this will contain spoilers involving Seven's route, so if you haven't played it and don't want to ruin it for yourself, just be aware of that. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Memories Forgotten**

Water streamed down her back as she rubbed her shampoo through her hair. The heated water steamed up the shower's glass door and a soft sigh escaped her. Originally she had been excited about the idea of Seven staying over at the apartment for the time being, but the situation quickly plummeted when they discovered that it was Seven's brother, Saeran, who was the mastermind behind everything. She certainly couldn't blame him for being shocked and upset - in his place, she would have been too. So, after seeing how down he was, she had decided to try and be as positive as ever to lift his spirits, but nothing seemed to be working. Whenever she would try, he'd either ignore her or simply tell her to stay away from him and that he was too dangerous. She managed to smile her way through it all, but today, when he broke the robotic cat he created for her, it had been more than she could handle. Not wanting him to see her tears or hear that she was crying, she ended up deciding to take a shower. The worst part of it was that she knew that he cared about her - soon, if she stayed for the shower for too much longer, he would likely be unable to sit still and would probably knock on the door to see if she was okay. She normally wasn't the type to take very long showers, but today was an exception. After rinsing her hair out, Rosette sighed softly, shutting off the water and stepped out of the shower. When she walked to the mirror, she took one look at herself and grimaced at her appearance. The bags under her eyes were beginning to show and she looked as if she had lost a bit of weight under the stress of managing the R.F.A. and on top of all that - the whole hacker deal. She had a feeling if the other members knew about this, they'd probably end up busting down her door and start demanding that she take care of herself - the thought of it was enough to make her smile. Even Seven, who denied it each time, had been "anonymously" leaving behind sandwiches for her to eat and juice. It made her feel a bit guilty knowing that she was beginning to make him worry about her when he already had too much on his plate to deal with.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Seven was still in his corner in the same position tapping away on his keyboard and all around him were empty bottles of Ph.D Pepper and honey buddha chip bags. However, what drew her attention the most was that the broken robo-cat wasn't on the floor anymore and it was now in the small box Seven had designated to be for his trash. Its head hung over the side of the box at the end of its broken spring and its blue eyes almost appeared to be peering into her sadly. Looking away from it, she headed for the kitchen, pouring some grape juice for herself before sitting down at the little table. Her phone buzzed quietly in her pocket and a small smile appeared upon her face as she saw a message from Zen waiting for her. It had been fairly easy to befriend him and while he was a bit full of himself, she could tell that he really did care about his friends. As she opened the message up a soft giggle escaped her.

 _You doing okay? Like I said earlier if Seven even looks at you funny - call me right away._

 _I'm okay. We did have a small argument earlier, but I think he's just tired and a bit stressed._

It didn't take him long to respond. _Yeah? Maybe he just needs to take a break for a bit? Or if you two need some space - you could always come over to my place for pizza and movies._ The small heart next to his text brought another smile across her lips. His tone sounded more playful now. Originally when she had first joined the organization he had flirted with her nonstop, but now he only did it to help cheer her up. It was fairly obvious that she had feelings for Seven and she appreciated that Zen turned out to be the type who respected that. He really was a good friend to her and she enjoyed talking to him.

 _Sounds like fun, but I probably shouldn't. Seven freaked out by me just going out to buy chips for him. I don't want him to worry about me._

 _What?! You left the apartment by yourself?! You should be a bit more careful. There could have been someone strange waiting for you._

 _I know, I know. I won't go out again. I promise._

 _Good. Just remember that we all care about you so take care of yourself._

Tucking her phone back in her pocket, she nearly dropped her glass of juice in surprise when she looked up. Seven was standing there, rubbing the back of his head. "You should do that more often." He muttered, almost to himself.

Rosette frowned. "Do what?"

"Smile... and laugh," For a moment a blush appeared on his cheeks, as if he was realizing what he was saying, "a-anyway, I made some more sandwiches. There's more than I need in there so if you want to take some you can. I'm getting back to work - don't bother me." Not waiting for her to respond, he then disappeared from the kitchen as quickly as he came in.

As evening began to settle in, she immersed herself into all the emails from potential guests for the party. Her mailbox was flooded and everyone seemed to be fairly eager to be a part of the guest list. Some of the individuals were rather odd and a bit difficult to communicate with, but working on writing back to them helped her mind focus on anything but tension between her and Seven. She would peek towards him time to time - she was over at her desk and he was only a bit away from her, facing towards his corner with his headphones on. He would often mutter and talk to himself and she did catch him glancing in her general direction a few times whenever he thought she wasn't looking. By the time she was finally finished, the clock on her computer showed that it was already a bit past two in the morning. Seven, of course, was still working relentlessly and she knew better now not to try and encourage him to get some sleep - he never listened. Closing her laptop, she stood, stretching the stiffness from sitting so long out of her shoulders, and yawned. "I'm going to sleep." She told him, trying to keep her voice light as she headed for the bedroom. He didn't reply as she shut the door quietly, and with a soft grumble, she felt back against the bed. She was wishing now that she wouldn't have gotten as upset over the cat - she felt bad for snapping at him and arguing. The ordeal seemed to have pushed them even further from each other and it was frustrating to say the least. She didn't expect him to be all cheerful and happy in this sort of situation, but she wish he'd at least allow her to help him. Even if it was just giving him some company while he worked. Her phone buzzed once more and she pulled the covers up closer to her chin as she opened up her new message. It was from a number she didn't recognize, so she could feel a bubbling suspicion beginning to rise in her. After everything that happened with Unknown/now Saeran she didn't specifically trust anything that seemed even a bit strange.

 _Hey, Ro. It's Tate. I know we're probably the last people you want to hear from right now, but we miss you a lot. You should come home._

Her expression instantly turned into a scowl as she read the message a second time. After everything that happened, she couldn't believe that their father was still trying to look for her. She did miss her brother quite a bit, but she wasn't sure why they were trying to reach out to her almost two years later. She knew that answering him would only encourage him to talk to her more - maybe even call, but she let her irritation win her over and replied. _How did you even find this number? Is Dad really still hiring private investigators? Honestly - I'm twenty-two now, I don't need babying._

 _We know that - he's just worried, Ro, maybe if you just call him or something things will smooth over._

 _Yeah right. You and I both know that he'll just insist on coming back. Please just tell him that it's best to leave it be. I'm happy now and have my own life._ No need to mention that the life she was currently living involved nearly being kidnapped and blown up by a bomb - her dad would have had a full blown heart attack if he knew. Originally she had moved to South Korea simply because she felt like it was the last place her father would even think about searching. There was really no other reason other than that and for the past two years she had lived in a small apartment living off of her artwork and freelance writing. In spite of loving to paint and write, it still hadn't been a solid occupation and at first it was a struggle to get through even the first month. She hadn't really brought much with her - just two suitcases of her clothes and a few personal belongings. The move had been completely on impulse, but she didn't regret it. Her phone buzzed once more, indicating another message, but she ignored it and placed her phone on silent. There was no point in dwelling upon it now - she had made her choice and changing that decision now would only complicate things even further. Breathing out softly, she closed her eyes. Usually it was a great chore for her to fall asleep right away, but tonight the day's exhaustion had caught up with her and she was quick to fall into slumber. A dream came to her that night – a dream of an open meadow of flowers, wishing on dandelions, and laughter. There was the sweet scent of spring air – reminding her of memories long forgotten.

 _In the waking world, a certain redhead rested quietly next to her bedside, murmuring softly and wiping her dream-brought tears away._


End file.
